Who Framed Oh the Boov Trailer/Transcript
Transcripts *(Dexter is working with his rench from "Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip") *Dexter's Mom (Dexter’s Laboratory): Mommy's going to the beauty parlor, darling. But I'm leaving you with your favorite friend, Oh. *(Oh is smiles that turns pink from "Home (2015)"): He's going to take very, very good care of you. *Dexter's Mom Angry Clip: Because if he doesn't, he's going back to the science lab! *(Dexter chasing the ice cream truck) *Oh (Home): (Screaming) Don't burn yourself, Dexter! Whoa! *(Dexter licking a Chocolate Popsicle) *(Paints crashes from "Thomas and Friends") *(Oh is getting sad from "Home"): Cut, cut, cut, cut, *Captain B. McCrea (WALL-E): Cut! *Dexter (Dexter’s Laboratory): What the heck was wrong with that take? *Captain B. McCrea (WALL-E): Nothing with you, Dexter. You were great. You were perfect. You were better than perfect. Just Oh. He keeps BLOWING HIS LINES! Oh, what's this? *Oh (Home): A tweeting bird. *Captain B. McCrea (WALL-E): A tweeting bird? Read the script. Look what it says. It says, 'Boov gets clunked. Boov sees stars. Not birds, stars! Can we lose the playback, please? Oh, you're killin' me. Killin' me. *Dexter (Dexter’s Laboratory): For cryin' out loud, Oh. How the heck many times do we have to do this darn scene? Captain, I'll be in my trailer! Takin' a nap! 'Scuse me, toots. *Oh (Home): P-Please, Captain, I can give you stars. Just drop the refrigerator on my head one more time. *Captain B. McCrea (WALL-E): Oh, I dropped it on your head 23 times already! *Oh (Home): I can take it. Don't worry about me. *Captain B. McCrea (WALL-E): I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about the refrigerator. *Narrator: This is the tale of an upping comedy movie star named Oh. And the downin out private detective... *Captain Gantu (Lilo & Stitch): And stay out! *Gru: (Screaming) *Narrator: Named Gru. *Gru: Ooga Booga! *Narrator: Every moment they work together... *Oh (Home): (Yelling) *Narrator: Cause a new adventure in trouble. *Oh (Home): Hide me, Gru! P-P-Please! *Narrator: It's a motion picture about friendship... *Gru: Out! Come on! *Oh (Home): Gru, take it easy, will ya? Please, Eddie, don't throw me out. You're making a big mistake. *Narrator: Love... *Oh (Home): (Kissing) *Gru: Blah! *Narrator: Compassion... *Gru: All right, I'm... I'm sorry I yanked your ears. *Oh (Home): All the times you yanked my ears? *Narrator: Murder... *(Gun shoots in the window) *(Mr. Krabs got blasted with fire from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie): Emmet. *(Oh is dancing in the car) *Hiro Hamada: The boov kacked him last night. *Oh (Home): Remember, you never saw me. *Narrator: Sex... *Disgust (Inside Out): I'd do anything for my husband, Mr. Gru. Anything. *Narrator: And violence. *(Sid throws Squint from "Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade") *(Tip kicks Oh from "Home") *Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone): (Laughing) Oh! *Gru: Toons. Gets 'em every time. *Archibald Snatcher: You wouldn't have any idea where the boov might be? *Gru: Got a thing for boov, huh? *Dexter (Dexter’s Laboratory): The whole thing stinks like yesterday's diapers. *Narrator: It's a comedy of a little difference... *(Aeon fell of the ice burg from "Rudolph's Shiny New Year") *Narrator: From all the rise. *Gru: (Screaming) I'm a pig! *Oh (Home): And I'm a toon! *Disgust (Inside Out): I'm not bad. I'm just drawn that way. *Gru: (Grunting) *Lucy Wilde: So tell me, Gru, is that a boov in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me? *Narrator: JimmyandFriends presents... A Tim Johnson film. *Oh (Home): We toons may act idiotic, but we're not stupid. *(Splashes from "Thomas and Friends") *Narrator: Who Framed Oh the Boov. Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Who Framd Roger Rabbit Trailers